Confessions of a Valkyrie
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Tamsin's back-story and her relationship with Odin. What will she do when she meets someone like Bo and fails to do as she has done for thousands of years?
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Valkyrie

Chapter 1

Valkyries are not born. They are not endowed with the gifts of fae power when they are born, but rather are chosen. They are chosen by the god Odin. He is the collector of warriors and offers people of valor a new way of life. He gives these people a chance to be extraordinary.

At least this was the way that Tamsin saw it. She was young and as she saw it was unimportant. She saw herself as only one grain of sand among millions on a mile long beach. She wanted what anyone wants. She wanted a chance to be special. Odin saw this in her.

When Odin found her, she was just seventeen years old. She had stepped out of the house like she did on many nights. She didn't like to stay around her parents. They never noticed her. She was an odd one in her family and most of the time they pretending like she wasn't their child. It was often her custom to go out for walks late at night to gather her thoughts. She would usually walk to a cemetery that was close by. It was easier to be around dead people than to deal with the living most of the time. The living never seemed to like her much. She stayed in trouble. It wasn't that she was a bad person; it was just that she didn't like her place in the world. Staying in trouble was the best way to be noticed; even if it wasn't in the way she wanted. At least people were paying attention. Trouble always had a way of finding her as well. School was a major pain in her ass. Her snarky attitude always got the better of her and she usually ended up in fights. The other girls that she went to school with always seemed stuck up and too happy for her taste.

As a result, Tamsin usually kept to herself. She did things her own way. The night she met Odin started out like any other night. She had gone out for her walk and happened to hear something odd. She thought that she heard a scream. She listened hard and it came again to her ears. She walked faster so she could find the source. It was coming from a dark part of the street that she often walked by. She walked up to where it was coming from, and was careful not to be seen.

She looked around the corner and saw a man struggling with a woman half his size. He had her pressed against a wall. She was trying to get away and he was not having any of it. She looked closer to see that the man had a knife to the woman's throat. His other hands were trying to unbutton his pants. It was more than obvious what he had in mind for her.

Tamsin saw red when she saw this and pulled out her own pocket knife. If she had stopped to think, she would have known how stupid her next actions were. Tamsin was impulsive and she was angry. She lunged forward and pulled the man's arm that held the knife away from the woman. She pulled the man's hand behind his back and forced him to drop the knife. She grabbed his other hand and had them pulled behind his back in a manner of seconds. She took her own knife and held it to the exposed part of his body that he was going to use on the girl. It was still erect.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave you an appendage short. Not that there is much there to miss," said Tamsin pressing the blade closer to his skin.

"Fuck you, bitch. This doesn't concern you, unless you like what you see." He said.

"You have some balls to talk back to a woman with a knife to your dick. I can take care of that as well. What kind of piece of shit has to force a woman anyway? If I let you go, you're going to go straight home. If I ever see you out here again, I will kill you. If others do not consider your actions a crime, I will have to handle it myself. You're not even going to stop to pick up your clothes. You better get going before I change my mind." Tamsin said letting go of his arms. She was about to rethink letting him go when he vanished before her eyes. She thought she must be going crazy. She looked over at the woman she had saved in confusion. She was still there. She looked at her and she changed before her eyes too. She had gone from being a small woman to a big man with a one eye. He spoke to her.

"Good work, Tamsin. That was very impressive," He said.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? Where did the other man go?"

"He wasn't real. I created him."

"But I felt him."

"Things are not always the way they seem. I created him so I could test you. You are braver than I thought you were."

"You created him?" asked Tamsin confused.

"Yes. I am the god Odin. I have watched you for several years. You're different from any other people in your time. You're a fearless girl that in never in her place. You're a troublemaker."

"I still don't know what you want with me. Why did you give me a test?"

"I want to offer you a unique position. I need warriors and you are one of the best I've seen in years. You're a little head strong but otherwise perfect. I bet with a little training you could be very talented in combat. I want you to become one of my Valkyries. You will be a warrior and help me choose others like yourself in battle. You'll be very powerful and have a much longer life."

"What's the catch?"

"You'll answer to me and you cannot form any long term relationships with others. These relationships will only get in the way of your work. You'll have to bring in the people I order you to without question. Love and friendship will not have a place in your new life. Every lifetime I give you will have to be earned. Every thousand years I can choose to keep you or let you go back to a human. It's kind of like renewing a contact. You do a good job and you will get another life." He explained to her.

"I'd have to give up relationships?" asked Tamsin trying to take in all that he was saying. I few hours ago she would have thought that he was a crazy old man. She had seen what he could do and knew that he was serious. She thought about it and she had never been one to form relationships as it was. She was always on the outside and the people she did meet she didn't want much to do with anyway. It was not a high price for her to pay for a piece of greatness. She knew that if she stayed in the life that she was in then she would have to do what others told her all her life. She was a woman and that was not a good thing to be in this time. She would always have to fall in line and answer to everyone else. If she did this then she would only have one person to answer to. She could make her own choices and be her own person. This was all she had ever wanted. Her parents would never miss her. They forgot they even had a child most of the time.

"Yes you would have to give up relationships. I cannot risk you being involved with the people that you are to bring in. It would only make things more complicated. In return you would gain power and influence. What do you say?"

"Yes. I'll do it. This is what I've been searching for and I'm going to take my chances."

"Good. This will only hurt a little," he said taking a knife out of his pocket and ran the blade across his palm. He took her hand and she recoiled a little. "This is how it works. I need to cut your palm as well. Now, hold still," he said taking the blade and putting it to her palm. The knife stung a little but it was sharp enough that it didn't hurt but a second. Tamsin looked down at his palm and her own bleeding palm. She noticed that his palm was not bleeding red but it was glowing a blue color. She had never seen anything like it before.

He took her palm and pressed it to his. She felt a shock as soon as his did. She could feel her body reacting. It was changing. It felt like her body was trying to tear itself apart. The pain was unbearable. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. The pain soon passed and then all she felt was strength. She felt stronger than she had ever felt. It was like she was invincible. She felt like nothing in the human world could hurt her anymore. She looked back at her palm and was surprised to see that it was completely healed.

"Wow that was a neat trick," she said turning her hand over to look closer at it.

"That's only the beginning. Valkyries have great power. Their power comes from me and they serve me. Of course when you are not carrying out my orders, you are free to do as you wish. Valkyries have a wonderful sense of justice and right and wrong. This is strong in you as well. I think you will do best in a place where you can help people who cannot help themselves. In a few thousand years, I think you will do well in law enforcement. Until then you will have to what you can and stay out of the public eye. You are godlike know and you will need to learn how to use your new abilities. You will have plenty of time to do this. I will find you when I need you. For now, I will set you up a place to live both in the human world and in my world. You will be very happy I think. You have to remember our deal and as long as you do that we will be fine. Relationships can be the end of a Valkyrie."

"So all I have to do is bring in the people you chose?"

"Yes and there will be some battles I need you to be in as well."

"How will I know what I can do?"

"Practice on those who need your help. It will be the best way to learn. Protect others. I will find you when I need you. Follow me to your new life."

Tamsin thought of the things and the people she was leaving behind. She felt a moment of sadness, but she didn't want to look back. She was leaving her old life for something better. She followed Odin and thought about all the good she could do with her new abilities.

Author's note- I know this is a different take on things. I wanted to get Tamsin a back story and wanted to explore her relationship with Odin. I hope you like it. I was a challenge to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tamsin spent time in Asgard learning about her new skills. Asgard was a lovely place. The people there were mostly warriors that Odin had brought in. Tamsin didn't care much for the warriors that she had contact with. The only things they seemed to like to do was drink and fight. Tamsin loved a good fight, but their fights were usually underhanded and dirty. The warriors seemed to have a kick them when they are down way of thinking. She would join them on occasion to keep her skills sharp. One man made the mistake of thinking she was weak. That would not be a mistake he would be making again.

Tamsin learned many things in Asgard. She learned how to best use her new powers to do her job. She learned really quick how to use her powers of doubt. She didn't believe in fighting dirty but using her new powers was not fighting dirty in her mind. She used them to her advantage on some of the guys. She had taken many of the warriors to the cleaners by using her doubt while playing pool. She knew that they often cheated as well so it didn't seem so bad to give them a dose of their own medicine.

Tamsin often wondered why Odin wanted these warriors. They were very few that had honor and were brave. Tamsin saw them in a very negative light. She had seen them in battle. Some that she was ordered to take would even trip their best friend to get away from the enemy if they had to. Over the centuries Tamsin had witnessed many battles. She was there for the Trojan war, the Battle of Waterloo, the Revolutionary War, and the Civil War. She always knew what warriors to pick because they always had a special glow about them. Tamsin had also learned to look for the most ruthless ones. During the Battle of Waterloo, Tamsin had witnessed one of the warriors she was supposed to take back use a friend of his as a shield in battle. The man that was used as a shield was not chosen after he died. It turned Tamsin stomach to have to take back that man that had done that. It took all of herself control not to drop his soul of the first body of water she flew over. She would have gotten the chance to do it if he didn't have such a death grip on her wings.

The new wings were the best part of the job. They were beautiful black feathered wings. She could even hide them from others when she needed to. They were only visible if she wanted them to be. The wings gave her new freedom. She could move through the human world and Asgard with unmatched speed.

Tamsin liked the job most of the time. Some of the warriors she brought back were worthy but most were not. Along with her wings, she could also see how good and bad people were. She could tell which warriors were good people and the ones that were not. Some of the warriors that she had to reap were full of darkness.

The ones like that were always Odin's favorites. He would set them up special places to live and give them special treatment. Tamsin wondered if the myths about Odin being good were true or not. She couldn't read his nature but favoring these kinds of warriors made her wonder about him. She wondered why he chose these warriors and what his plans for them were. She knew it was not her place to question it but she couldn't help it.

Centuries past with Tamsin working for Odin, and she collected the souls as she was ordered. It was amazing to her that human nature never really changed. There were always new wars and people were always fighting about something. She began to wonder if all people did was fight. It was hard for her to believe that she was once human herself. She was never like the people that she watched. She would watch the battles and would think about how pointless they really were. Battles were fought over some of the stupidest things. They were fought over land and which god to believe in. They would be won by one side or the other and then fought over the same thing just years later.

Tamsin saw no glory in the deaths on the battle field. She would reap the chosen ones but always wondered why the others were not chosen. It didn't seem fair that Odin got to choose the ones that were worthy. To her, there were others that were worthy.

She knew the way that she thought about things could get her in trouble. That was why she started to spend less and less time in Asgard. She was there long enough to train and do as she was told but little else. She preferred the human world. There was good in it even though she saw a lot of the bad. It was complex and surprising. It seemed so different to her in her new skin. Her powers let her see the good in people and the connections between people. It was amazing to see these things. It took her becoming a Valkyrie to see all the good humanity had to offer.

When she was on Earth, she spent a lot of time just observing. She did take up a job now and then. She found jobs in a field where she could help people. It took many centuries for her to get a job in law enforcement. She had to wait for the concept to become part of the human world and for woman to become a regular part of it as well. Being a Valkyrie was also about protecting people that could not protect themselves. She was one of the best detectives in her field and it helped her with her new abilities.

Tamsin was able to settle into a routine on Earth. She fit in with the dark fae and she only when back to Odin when she had to. She liked what her new life had given her. Odin called on her one day for a job that would change everything however.

He called her and she went and found him sitting in his palace. "You called for me?" Tamsin asked as she entered the room.

"Yes. I have a special assignment for you my little Valkyrie. You're one of my most talented Valkyries and this is an important reap. There is a female soldier I need you to go and get. She is fighting in a war in the Middle East. She is very important. You'll know her when you see her. Just bring her to me," he told Tamsin.

"Of course,' Tamsin answered as she left to do as she was told.

Tamsin went on her way to collect the soldier that Odin had asked her to. The war he sent her into was one of the worst she had seen in many years. The weapons that humans were now using were so much worse than they used to be. They could kill others too well. They were using weapons that not only killed other soldiers but also killed many innocents as well.

It was horrible to watch but Tamsin just tried to focus on the task at hand. She looked around the battle field for the woman she was supposed to reap. She scanned the field and it wasn't long before she saw the person she was looking for. The aura around her was very bright. She could see that this woman was very good. Tamsin watched her for a few minutes and she could see how brave she was. She was able to take out several of the enemy easily. She was fearless and she was the leader of the group.

Tamsin watched as the group of soldiers found themselves in the middle of a town. Most of the innocent people had already left the area, but Tamsin spotted a small child that had been left behind by mistake. She wasn't allowed to interfere in these battles or Tamsin would have saved him. Tamsin had to fight the urge to disobey anyway. She was about to go save to boy when her soldier ran over to the child.

The boy was right in the line of fire. The soldier ran toward him and picked him up. She ran with him to get him out of danger. She soon found the boy's mother who was fanatically looking for him. She ran toward the boy's mother with the child in her arms. She was able to hand him over to her and he was unharmed. The soldier had taken a shot to the chest as she passed the boy off and fell to the ground.

Tamsin knew that the shot would kill her. This is why she was here at this moment. Tamsin couldn't take a soldier to Odin unless they were dying. Every soldier that she had taken before had died directly in battle but this woman was different. This woman was protecting an innocent when she took the shot that would kill her.

Tamsin rushed to the woman's side. People couldn't usually see her when she was on a reap unless they were the person she was there to bring back. The woman could see her and there was fear in her eyes. Tamsin knew it must be fearful to see a woman with wings running to your side. The woman was leaning against a building as she watched Tamsin come closer. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of her. Tamsin kneed in front of the woman and looked at her wounds. The woman was holding her chest and applying pressure as best as she could.

"Don't be afraid of me. I'm here to take you away from this world," Tamsin told the woman.

"How are you and what are you? Are you an angel?" she asked.

"No I'm not an angel, but I will take you to a better place. Odin has sent me to take you back to his world. Many brave warriors are there."

"Will I see my family?"

"No. Only soldiers are allowed in his world," Tamsin answered.

"Then I don't want to go. I want to be with my family."

"I'm sorry. I was ordered to bring you back," Tamsin answered as she thought about the soldiers she had brought back before. They never left Asgard. They never got to see their families again. She had never thought about it before. She couldn't let that happen to this woman. She deserved to be with her family if that was what she wanted. Tamsin knew she would have to go against Odin if she did not take this woman back with her. She had to do the right thing. Taking her back to Odin would be like taking her to prison. Tamsin couldn't do that.

"I'm dying then?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I promise it won't hurt."

"I want to go and be with my family. Please don't take me," she begged.

"No I'm not going to take you, but I'll stay with you until the end if you wish."

Tamsin lay back against the wall and tried to comfort the dying woman. She didn't know what would happen if she didn't take her back but she was going to find out. They sat there for what seemed like hours. Tamsin could see the woman's aura growing dimmer. She knew it wouldn't be long now.

Tamsin looked up to see a beautiful sight coming toward them. It looked like a Valkyrie only she had white wings. She was beautiful. Tamsin knew that she must be here for the woman beside her. She must be an angel. The angel walked up to the woman and gave her her hand. The soldier took it and they flew up into the sky. Tamsin watched as they grew smaller and smaller.

Tamsin knew she had done the right thing, but she didn't know what she would have to face when she came back to Odin. She had broken the rules. He could have her killed or take her powers, but she would do it again if she had to. This would not be an easy night for her, but she felt better than she had in a long time.

Author's note- I know my time line is a little weird, but I had to do it that way to do what I wanted. I hope it's not too confusing and that you still like the story. Let me know what you think. I always love to hear from you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tamsin was unprepared for the fury of Odin when she came back empty handed. All of Asgard shook with his rage. She went to him to try and plead her case but he didn't want to hear what her reason was for doing what she did. She knew she was in deep trouble when she walked in to see him.

"How dare you disobey me! I made you what you are and I can take it back!" he shouted at her as she tried to speak.

"She deserved better than this! She deserved to be with her family and not stuck her for all eternity!" Tamsin shot back.

"That is not your call to make. You had your ordered and you were expected to follow them. You have broken our agreement! Give me one good reason that I should not take the powers I gave you and kill you for your insolence. You're a good Valkyrie, Tamsin but you're hard headed. I cannot have someone like you questioning my judgment."

"I was out of line. Give me another chance."

"Lucky for you I just might have a way for you to redeem yourself. However if you fail me this time then I will kill you for sport. There will be no second chances. I will not look weak." Odin said looking down at her. He was a very imposing being and Tamsin tried to look strong under his gaze. She knew she must do as he asked this time or he would do as he promised and kill her.

"I understand," Tamsin said trying to keep her anger and fear in check. "What must I do?"

"I understand that you have been working as a detective with some of the time that you have spent on Earth. I need you to transfer to a department that is in the middle of light fae territory. I have reason to believe that my daughter is near that area. I need you to find her and bring her back to me. She will be powerful and I need someone that can handle her. I think you are best suited to the task. Bring her back and I will forgive you little transgression. I will count on you to set yourself up in the new area. Now out of my sight before I change my mind."

Tamsin left the room in a hurry. She thought about what he had just asked her to do. She knew that his daughter was lost to him when she was just an infant, but she also knew that that may have been for the child's protection. She wondered what his daughter would be like. If she was like him than bring her in would not bother her in the least. She just wanted to find her as quickly as possible.

Getting in to the department in the new area was easy. She had a reputation at her other department and they were happy to get her. She met her new partner, Dyson. At first she didn't like him. He seemed too soft for her taste, but she would have to work with him if she wanted to find Odin's daughter. She would also have to deal with the light fae. She had only ever dealt with the dark and this was new to her. They were a lot like family, Dyson's crew, and it made her sick and jealous at the same time.

She enjoyed working the cases in the new location. They seemed to get a lot more action in this area then in her old town. The cases were more of a challenge and Dyson provided someone to be in competition with.

The day she met Bo would be one that she would never forget. She had a feeling about her when she first laid eyes on her. She just knew that she had to be Odin's daughter and the one that she had to bring back. She had heard stories about Bo. She knew that she refused to pick between the dark and the light fae and the more recent rumors when not too god either. Some people were saying that she was killing other fae. Tamsin didn't know if they were true or not, but it made her want to keep a close eye on her just in case.

Weeks past and Tamsin kept a close watch on Bo as she worked cases. It seemed like the Succubus was harmless. She was even beginning to like her a little and that was bad. She couldn't like her. That was what had gotten her in trouble the last time. She had to find a way to keep herself away from Bo. She even wanted to believe the rumors that Bo was a killer. If she was a killer than she would be doing the fae world a favor by bring her to Odin.

Tamsin made her mistake when she helped Bo find Kenzi. She knew that she just needed to stay out of if but she couldn't help it. She had a strong sense of justice and she knew that Bo was right about Kenzi. She had to do something, and it was a perfect way to piss Dyson off. She loved to get under his skin anyway. She couldn't believe that as much as he claimed to love Bo that he didn't believe her when it really mattered. She couldn't believe that Bo was locked in that cell. It was wrong in every sense of the word.

Tamsin's mistakes continued when she allowed Bo to feed off of her. She had no idea what she would be getting herself into when she did that. When Bo fed off of her she could not only feel her good nature but she connected with it. She knew than that Bo was not killing people or hurting them on purpose. She could feel all the love that Bo had for the people around her and she was sure that she even felt some affection for her in that moment. She tried to ignore it, but now the truth was right in front of her.

Tamsin went to Brazenwood with her to protect her. Bo didn't have to know that. She knew that Bo needed someone to go with her and she decided it needed to be her. At this point she was still thinking that she could be wrong and that Bo might not be the person she was looking for after all. She prayed that that was the case. She was growing to care for Bo and she knew it. She was afraid that Bo could see it as well. That day was the best and the worst day of her life. She kissed Bo and Bo had kissed her back. That made her heart leap, but she also found out that Bo was her target. She didn't know how to deal with it.

Her way of dealing with it turned out to be getting drunk. She ended up at Bo's apartment and even got in the tub with her. She spilled her guts to her and all but told her that she was madly in love with her. Bo of course still needed to be hit over the head with the information to see it for what it was. Tamsin had wanted to kiss her so much, but she knew that if she did it again than it would make what she had to do so much harder.

After her little tub confession, she spend days in and out of consciousness. She didn't want to be awake and she really didn't want to be sober. If she was awake than she would have to deal with the problem that she had created. She had done what she had promised herself that she wouldn't do. She had fallen in love with a mark. Bo was not just any mark. If she was then maybe she could have found someone that could take her place. Bo was the most important mark that Odin had ever sent her after. There was no doubt now that Bo was his daughter, and if Tamsin didn't do as Odin had sent her to than he might kill them both.

She was still drunk and pacing in the alley behind the Dal. She had to find a place to think and her trunk was just too small. She didn't know how she was going to handle this problem. She thought that maybe if she brought Bo in herself than she might be in a position to protect her. Odin had also never brought a living person to Asgard except her and the other Valkyries. She didn't know what he planned to do with her when he got her. Bo was not like his other warriors that he collected. She was something else. She wondered why he would want her and why she was hidden from him in the first place. She really doubted that his plans for Bo would be good in any way. '_Would Bo be stuck there when she brought her? What am I thinking? I can't bring her to him. His intentions are never good. She's not like him. She's good and bringing her to him would only hurt her. I can't do it. I don't care if he kills me. I will not have Bo's blood on my hands.' _ Her thoughts kept running in circles like this for hours. She kept going through her options. If she didn't bring Bo in then Odin would just kill her and send someone else. Someone else would take Bo in to him without a second thought. They might also kill anyone who tried to protect her. They could kill Dyson or worse, Kenzi. That would be the worst thing they could do to Bo. Tamsin had seen that first hand. Bo didn't care much about her own safety but she loved that human. Kenzi loved Bo just as much and Tamsin knew that she would also die trying to protect her.

Tamsin had to find a way to keep Bo away from Odin, but also keep him from knowing what she was doing. She feared that he already knew that she might have feelings for Bo. She had thrown the rune glass away. It was a stupid thing to do now that she thought about it.

Tamsin thought that the first thing she had to do was to tell Bo what was going on. It would not be an easy conversation and she was afraid Bo would hate her when she told her the truth. That was the only way that she could hope to protect her. Bo had to know what was coming and to prepare for it. Odin would come at the both with full force when he found out that she had no plans to bring Bo in.

The back door to the Dal opened just as she was about to head back to her trunk. She was afraid to look up, but she could feel who it was. Bo walked up to her. Tamsin could feel emotions that radiated from her as she walked closer. Tamsin felt a mix of dislike, admiration, attraction, and something else that was new to her. Tamsin almost didn't know what it was at first and had only felt it when it was directed at others. It made a lump raise him her throat and her pulse quicken. She knew it was a slight feeling of love. It made up her mind for her. She knew she would have to fight.

Author's note- sorry for the rehashing of season three, but I needed to mesh to two stories together. I hope that it was okay and not boring at least. The next chapter will be better I hope. Stick with me okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tamsin just stood there looking at Bo like a deer in the headlights. She wanted to bolt, but when she tried to move her feet it was like trying to walk through cold syrup. She knew she was going to have to tell Bo what was going on, but she didn't expect it to be this soon. She hoped, in truth, that it would never come. She at least wanted some time to think about how she was going to break the news.

Panic must have been written on her face, because Bo gave her a strange look when she came closer to her.

"You know people might think that you're up to something out here all by yourself," said Bo.

"Well if I was up to something then I guess I'm not anymore," replied Tamsin trying to sound unphased.

"Seriously though why are you out here all alone at night?"

"I figured that it was a good place to think and be alone," answered Tamsin.

"Oh well I didn't mean to interrupt your me time," said Bo. "I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts then." Bo said starting to walk away in a miffed fashion.

"Wait," said Tamsin calling to Bo. "I didn't mean…nevermind. Bo we need to talk and I don't think you're going to like what I have to say."

"I don't usually like what you have to say," Bo said.

"Fair enough," said Tamsin feeling a little hurt by what she said. She knew that she hadn't been the nicest person to Bo. "Can we talk somewhere?"

"We can go back to the Dal," suggested Bo.

"No I need to talk to you in a place more private." Tamsin said and she could swear that she saw Bo's aura spike a little at the word private, but it was only for a half a second.

"We could go back to my apartment if you don't mind a little lack luster decorating."

"That would be great. We can take my truck back to you place."

Bo climbed into the passenger seat. Tamsin had a hard time being this close to Bo after their trip to Brazenwood. If Bo was paying attention to her aura right now then there would be no hiding how she felt. Thankfully Bo seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and her eyes were locked on the road.

"So what's with the cloak and dagger routine?" Bo asked looking over at her.

"Just trying to give you a little excitement in your oh so boring life," Tamsin said with a smile.

"It's just rare to see you go this long without trying to throw me in jail or insult me," said Bo. "It's freaking me out a little." Bo said thinking back to some of the times they had spent alone. Tamsin was acting vastly different than when she had first met her though. Bo had to admit that something had changed between them. Bo thought about the time a week ago when Tamsin climbed into the tub with her. Tamsin had been sure to avoid her at all costs after that. If fact, this was the first time since then that Bo had gotten more than just a glimpse of her. Tamsin was very odd. It was almost like she was afraid to be around her alone.

"Yeah well the night is still young. I have time," said Tamsin pulling up in front of Bo's apartment and shutting off the engine.

Bo opened the front door and let Tamsin walk in first with a wide sweeping gesture, "Age before beauty," smiled Bo and Tamsin gave her a look that Bo was sure might have killed her if she was had that ability. "Well if what you have to tell me is near as important as it would seem, then we are going to need something strong to drink." Said Bo walking into the kitchen to look for some alcohol. Tamsin heard her looking though cabinets as she went to sit down on the couch.

Tamsin sat down while Bo was still in the kitchen and looked around the room. She thought about Bo. Bo seemed to have so little but still have so much. Tamsin couldn't help but be a little jealous of Bo. Tamsin had given up her chance for relationships and it had been okay with her for so long. She never really cared because most people were only a disappointment waiting to happen anyway. The only person she had been able to count on had been herself. She never thought that she would met someone that would make her want to change the way she lived.

Bo walked back into the room holding two glasses and a bottle of rum. She handed a glass to Tamsin and poured some rum in her glass.

"It's not top shelf, but I like," said Bo pouring herself a glass as well.

"It's probably better than a lot of the swirl I've had over the years," Tamsin said taking a drink.

"So what was it you needed to talk to me about?" asked Bo turning to face her on the couch.

"I'm not sure where to start." Said Tamsin taking a deep breath. "I haven't been honest about who I am and why I'm here. The truth is that your father sent me to bring you to him. Your father is the god Odin and he's not a very good man. I was going to bring you to him, because that's what I do. I bring people to him that he asked me to." Tamsin said trying to spill it all in one breath so that it might be easier to say.

"You're joking right?" asked Bo in disbelief.

"I wish I was. I didn't have a problem bringing you to him when I thought that you were killing people. I thought you were a different person than I've gotten to know. Now that I know what kind of person you are I can't do what I set out to do. I'm sorry."

"I know I was right about you. You can't be trusted. Why is it that every time I allow myself to have feelings for a member of the dark fae that I end up being burned? You're a liar and you were just going to give me to him without a second thought? I can't believe it. I kissed you! I..I didn't want to believe that you were that kind of person. I trusted you!"

"I know and I'm so sorry, Bo. I didn't know you. I never meant for things to go this way," Tamsin said while she thought about how Bo had just said that she had feelings for her. "That's why I'm here right now. I'm trying to tell you about this so that you can protect yourself from him. I changed my mind."

"Oh well I guess I'm supposed to be grateful to the person that person that treated me like I was nothing more than a prize to be turned in for a bounty. I'm sorry if I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around what you're telling me now. Why should I trust you now?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth and it may get us both killed! I know that you don't have a reason to believe me now, but you need to protect yourself. Please just do that."

"You're in no position to be asking me to do anything. You're manipulative, mean, and hurtful. All you ever do is try to make the people around you hurt as much as you do! I have no reason to listen to a word you say. I feel sorry for you." Shouted Bo trying to hide how hurt she really was. Kenzi popped her head around the corner about that time.

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to get a soda and you two and continue your little soap opera," said Kenzi running between them to get to the kitchen.

"You see that? That is what a good person looks like. She loves me and takes care of me and has never given me a reason not to trust her. You could learn something from her." Said Bo gesturing toward Kenzi.

"I don't have to stay here and listen to this. I did my good deed and told you what was coming. I don't owe you anything!" Tamsin said shouting even though tears were trying to fall down her cheeks as she did.

"I guess you have done your good deed. It's so like you. When the going gets tough, Tamsin gets going right. Just go then! I don't really care!" said Bo watching Kenzi disappear up the stairs again with her soda.

"Fine I guess I'll just go then. You can do whatever you want!" Tamsin shouted at her.

"I can do whatever I want?" asked Bo coming closer to where Tamsin was standing. "Do whatever I want." Said Bo grabbing Tamsin by the waist and pulling her close to her.

"What are you doing," asked Tamsin confused.

"I'm doing what I want," said Bo kissing her. Tamsin could feel everything that Bo felt in that moment and she was floored. Bo really did care for her. She was hurt by what had just happened but she still wanted her for whatever reason. Tamsin felt Bo lips on hers and she felt her tongue slide into her mouth and she moaned. She kissed Bo back with as much passion as she had allowed herself in many years. She had partners over the years but they had never meant anything to her. This kiss was enough to awaken everything in her that she thought had been dead years ago. It was more than just a simple kiss. She had forgotten how powerful a kiss can be. Bo really felt something for her. Tamsin felt her heart breaking.

When Bo broke the kiss she looked up at Tamsin and the tears that were trying to fall earlier were now making their way down her cheeks. Bo put a hand up to wipe them away, but Tamsin pulled back.

"No I can't let you become involved. If he finds out that I'm not going to bring you in then he will come after me." Tamsin said.

"He's going to come after me too. I won't let you face him alone. I shouldn't have said all of that. You did do the right thing and were trying to protect me. I didn't mean what I said."

"No you're right about me. I should not be working for a man like Odin. I was seeking power and love was not important to me. I was wrong."

"I doesn't matter now. We are in this together now. So put on your tough face and we can handle this, okay?" Bo said smiling at her and pulling her into a hug. Their peace was broken by a loud crack of what sounded like thunder outside. It sounded horrible and then the apartment was plunged into darkness. "I must be a storm coming." Bo said.

"That's not a storm. He knows that I'm not going to bring you in. He's going to send something to bring us to him. This is not going to be a good night." Tamsin said as she opened her wings.

Bo gasped as she saw that Tamsin had wings for the first time. "You can fly?" asked Bo in shock.

"I'm a Valkyrie, so yeah."

"I've never seen your wings before."

"I can completely hide them when I need to." Tamsin explained as the apartment shook again and pieces of the ceiling started to fall. Tamsin pulled Bo close to her and wrapped them both up in her wings. "We need to get out of here." She said looking down at Bo.

Author's note- okay so I'm finally getting somewhere with the story. I hope you guys like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A crash came through the front door, and a horrific figure now stood in the gaping hole left behind. It was a very tall skeletal figure with sharp teeth. It had what looked like blood dripping from it's teeth and they could smell the metallic scent.

It ran into the room and right over to where they were standing. Tamsin pushed Bo out of the way and drew her weapon on the creature. It advanced on her with a growl and it looked like it could eat her in one bite. Tamsin ducked several times as the monster tried to grab her and was able to knock it off of its feet with a kick. He came running back after he got up and she kicked him into a nearby wall with enough force that the house shook. There was a dent in the wall where the creature had hit it. Bo grabbed a sword and was now trying to help Tamsin fight the creature. It was bigger than both of them and it didn't appear to have any weaknesses. Tamsin looked over at Bo.

"I can handle this guy. You go get Kenzi. We can't fight him. We are going to have to run!" Tamsin shouted as she stepped in between the monster and Bo. Bo did as Tamsin told her to and run up the stairs to find Kenzi.

"You know I know someone who would just love to meet you. He has a deep love for bones of all kinds. It's a wolf thing," said Tamsin mocking the creature. The creature grabbed her around the middle. She struggled in his grip, but he had a tight hold on her. Bo and Kenzi came running back down the stairs just in time. They ran over to where Tamsin was. Kenzi grabbed a skillet out of the kitchen and hit the creature over the head with it as hard as she could.

"Geez, this guy is hard headed!" Kenzi commented as the lick didn't seem to have any effect on the monster. The lick was strong enough to distract it long enough for Tamsin to get out of his grip. It dropped Tamsin and turned to run after Kenzi, but Bo tripped him up.

"Go get in the truck!" yelled Tamsin running for the door. Bo and Kenzi ran past her and Tamsin brought up the rear. Bo and Kenzi jumped in the passage seat and Tamsin turned on the engine.

"What the hell was that thing?" asked Bo after they put some distance between them and the creature.

"That was one of Odin's pets. It's one of his favorites. It's called a Gashadokuro. It's made of the bones of people who have starved to death in war or because of a war. They are normally only in Japan but it seems that Odin wanted to let one meet us. These things are pretty powerful and the best thing to do is to run when you see one. Thankfully they are not too smart so we have that in our favor." Tamsin told them. "It would have tried to eat us if we had not have run."

"Like eat us with Fava beans kind of eat us?" asked Kenzi in shock.

"Yeah," said Tamsin. "And that's not even the worst of it. Bo we need to drop Kenzi at the Dal. Odin's not after her and won't bother her. She will be safe with Dyson and the others. We need to get somewhere safe and work this thing out. This will be a hard night. We have to get somewhere that we can hide from Odin, at least for the night. We won't be able to stay hidden for long, but I can buy us some time."

"I don't want to leave Bo!" protested Kenzi.

"I can't keep you both safe and no offense Kenzi but you're a human. That only makes you more vulnerable to attack," Tamsin said trying to reason with Kenzi.

"I love Bo and I won't just watch as someone tries to kill her or worse!" Kenzi said.

"Kenzi, Tamsin is right. He's not after you and I don't want to put you in danger. You'll be safer with Dyson then with me right now. I need you to trust me and stay out of this. Stay at the Dal with Dyson and find out all that you can about Odin so that we can fight him." Bo said looking at Kenzi. She could see that she was scared for her. Bo pulled her into a hug. "I'll be okay," Bo said kissing her cheek.

They pulled up in front of the Dal and got out. It was the darkest night that Bo had ever seen. The only light was coming from the lightening that was going across the sky.

"Odin is angry. He is trying to distract us. That's why is caused the lights to go out at the apartment. He was hoping that it would throw us off of our game." Tamsin said as they were walking in.

Dyson was having a beer at the bar when they walked in. He turned to look at them.

"No time for small talk, Partner. We need you to keep an eye on Kenzi. Bo and I have to get out of dodge for the time being," Tamsin said giving Dyson a meaningful look.

"Yeah I'll keep an eye on Kenzi, but what is going on? Maybe I can help," Dyson said.

"Dyson the best way that you can help is to watch Kenzi and find out all that you can about Odin," Tamsin said. "Bo, we need to go before Odin's creatures follow us here. We don't want to put everyone at risk."

"Okay," said Bo as she kissed Kenzi on the cheek and headed to the door with Tamsin. Tamsin and Bo went out the backdoor of the Dal and ended up in the same alley that they were in earlier.

"So we need to get to the truck right?" asked Bo as Tamsin stopped walking.

"Not exactly. The truck is too easy to spot and it's not fast enough."

"So are we going to steal a car? I think that would draw more attention to us than taking the truck would," Bo said as she looked over at Tamsin. She was surprised to see that Tamsin had her wings out. Bo could see how beautiful they were. They seemed to give off an unearthly glow.

"I thought we might try a different mode of travel, if you're okay with that. I've never had a living person on a flight with me, but I think that it will be okay. I know that I'm asking a lot of you to trust me after all of this," Tamsin said looking down at her feet.

"I don't really have time to argue with you, do I?" said Bo.

"Not really," said Tamsin walking over to her with her wings spread. Bo wanted to inspect her wings closer but know was not the time. "Put your arms around my neck and just hold on."

Bo wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck as she was told. She could smell Tamsin's sweet scent. She smelled of vanilla. Bo buried her face in Tamsin's neck. She didn't care much for heights. Tamsin's heart began to beat faster with Bo this close to her, but she needed to focus on what she needed to do. She had to get them somewhere safe.

"I trust you, Tamsin," Bo breathed into her neck and planted a kiss on her.

Tamsin felt her skin flush hot as she wrapped both her arms around Bo's middle and began to come off of the ground. It was slow at first and Bo was tense. Bo was hanging on tight, but after a few minutes she began to relax. She realized that she didn't need to hold on so tight. As they climbed higher in the sky, the air began to get colder. Bo gave a little shiver.

"I can fly lower if you want," Tamsin offered.

"No, I'm okay," Bo answered.

"You can look around a little if you want. I won't let you fall."

Bo lifted her face from Tamsin's neck a little reluctantly. She felt as light as a feather with Tamsin holding on to her. She looked down at the town below them. They were very high and it was a breathtaking sight. The city was so pretty at night.

Tamsin was still very aware that Bo was pressed against her. She could feel the heat coming off of her body and she could feel her aura. She could feel that Bo really did trust her to spite everything. Tamsin involuntarily started to rub her hands up and down Bo's back to calm the last bit of fear that she sensed in her aura.

Bo felt Tamsin's attempt at comforting her and she was touched. This softer side of Tamsin was nice. Bo smiled into Tamsin's neck and kissed her there again. Tamsin felt the kiss like electricity all through her body. Bo laughed because she felt the spike of arousal in Tamsin.

"The city is enchanting from this view," Bo said.

"It really gives you a different perspective on things from up here. The flying is one of my favorite things about being a Valkyrie. I wish that we could have gone out flying under different circumstances." Tamsin said with sadness in her voice. She knew her time as a Valkyrie might be limited now that she had crossed Odin.

"So where are we going?" asked Bo.

"I have a place that I use to hide out from time to time. It's on the edge of the city and out of the way." Tamsin said as she scanned the sky for any sign that Odin might know where they were. The sky was still dark and there was a light rain falling. Tamsin tried to keep Bo out of the rain as much as she could. "We'll be there soon."

Bo just tried to relax and take in the view. She took deep breaths that were full of Tamsin's unique scent. Bo wondered what kind of danger Tamsin was putting herself in to save her. Bo couldn't blame her for what was happening because Bo knew that her father would have found her regardless.

Tamsin came to a landing on the top of a tall building. Bo figured that it must be an old apartment building. It looked like it was in need of more than a few repairs.

"It's not much, but it's a good place to lay low. I have a friend who I did a job for and he lets me use the place when I need it." Tamsin said leading Bo over to the roof access door. She opened it and Bo followed her inside. "My place is on the top floor, so I can get in and out quickly if I need to."

They walked down a dimly lit hallway and they stopped at the door in the middle of the hall. Tamsin pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Tamsin was right, this place was not the Ritz or even the Red Roof In but it had a bed and bath. That was all that was important at the time. The place looked clean enough, but Bo could tell that nobody had been in it for weeks.

Tamsin walked over to the closet and removed a panel from the inner wall. She pulled out a suit case from the inside and opened it. Inside Bo could see several changes of clothes, money and some weapons.

"Who are you?" asked Bo in surprise at seeing how prepared Tamsin was for this sort of thing.

"I don't make a lot of friends in my line of work," Tamsin said giving Bo a weak smile.

"So you're prepared to run at any moment?"

"It's no big deal. You get used to it after a while."

"I never got used to it," looking at Tamsin with a new found affection.

Tamsin shrugged, "I knew what I was getting into when I signed up. It's the price of the job."

"It's a high price."

"It wasn't too high in the beginning but it has gone up really quick," Tamsin said looking into Bo's eyes. "Anyway I have some clothes here that I think will fit you, if you want to go get cleaned up," Tamsin said throwing a pair of sleep shorts and a tank over to her.

"We're not the same size," said Bo looking at the clothes. She was surprised to see that they were a pair of her own shorts. "These are mine. You were never planning to turn me over to Odin were you?"

Tamsin was speechless. She struggled for the right words. "I wanted to keep my options open. He thinks that he owns me and I didn't want you to become a pawn in his game as well," Tamsin said studying her nails like there was something really interesting about them. "After we saved Kenzi, I just thought that I might want a backup plan."

Bo surprised her by walking over to where she was kneeling in the floor. She got down on her knees beside her. She pulled Tamsin into a soft hug. Tamsin wasn't used to affection, but this was nice. She hugged her back. She could feel Bo's warmth and she could smell the scent of apples that clung to her hair.

"I guess I really do suck at reading people." Bo said. "I'm going to go get cleaned up," she said getting up and walking toward the small bathroom.

Author's note- thanks to everyone who has left reviews. I love the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bo got cleaned up and Tamsin had fixed the bed for them. There was only one bed so they would have to share. Bo didn't seem to mind but Tamsin was more than a little nervous about it. Bo climbed in the bed and got comfortable. The sheets smelled like Tamsin. Bo breathed deeply as she tried to fall asleep.

Tamsin wasn't ready to go to bed yet. She sat by the window and looked out. She was worried that Odin might find them tonight. She was scared that he would find them before she could think of a way to protect Bo.

"You should really get some sleep. You can't sit there all night." Bo said looking over at Tamsin. "Besides it's a little cold in here and I would be more comfortable if you came to warm me up." Said Bo putting on the charm.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," said Tamsin. Bo laid back down and tried to fall asleep. She laid there and tried to relax. She really did want Tamsin to come to bed. Tamsin was still over at the window and she was now flexing her wings. She could use a flight before going to sleep but she didn't want to leave Bo here by herself.

Bo looked up again. She saw that Tamsin had her wings out. She thought they were beautiful. Bo watched with fascination. Tamsin had her back to her so she was able to get a really go look at her wings. Bo really wanted to touch them. She wanted to know what they felt like.

Bo got out of bed and walked over to the window and started to play with Tamsin's golden hair. Tamsin leaned into her touch without thinking about it. Tamsin got up and turned around to look at Bo. Bo was smiling at her.

"You want to touch them?" Tamsin asked as she saw that Bo was looking at her wings.

"Can I?" asked Bo.

"If you want to," Tamsin said moving closer so that Bo could touch her wings. Bo tentatively reached out a hand and softly touched one of Tamsin's wings. It felt like a bird's feathers, but it was much softer. It was like touching silk. Bo stroked the feathers on Tamsin's wings. Tamsin had goose bumps from the contact.

"They are amazing," Bo said.

"Yeah they are I guess."

"They are not as amazing as you are though," Bo said smiling at her. Tamsin reached up and pulled a feather from her wing and looked at it.

"You want to see something?" asked Tamsin holding out the feather to Bo. Bo took it and was shocked when she was transported to a different place and time. Bo's could see a battle going on below her. There were people fighting and killing one another. Bo could see Tamsin sitting beside her, but she knew that it was not Tamsin at the present time. The past Tamsin was watching the battle and scanning the crowd. Tamsin did not look happy, but she looked determined.

Bo watched her fly down and gather up souls. She would take the souls and come back for others. She looked really sad. Bo watched as Tamsin seemed to make up her mind about something. She flew back down and reveled herself to some of the dying solider that she could not take back with her. She sat down and stayed with them until they passed away. Bo knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to comfort them. The soldiers would see her as an angel and would be less afraid of dying. Bo didn't think she could love Tamsin more than she already did but she was wrong.

A few minutes later and Bo was standing back in the room with Tamsin. Bo looked down at the feather in her hands. It turned to smoke as she watched and floated up in the air.

"I could see everything that you saw," said Bo still in shock.

"My feathers can that," Tamsin said.

"It was amazing, but also really sad. I don't know how you can be a witness to all that pain and suffering. I don't know how you could do what you did. They was a wonderful thing you did for the other soldiers."

"I feel like a vulture." Said Tamsin looking ashamed.

"You're not a vulture. You made those people less scared. That is not something a vulture would do."

"I did the only thing that I could think of. They were so scared so I showed them my true self. I wanted them to think that I was an angel, even though I'm the farthest thing from it."

"You are an angel. You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. You are not just Odin's Valkyrie. You are so much more than that. You're amazing." Bo said looking into Tamsin's green eyes. Bo walked up to Tamsin and kissed her on the cheek. Tamsin could feel the blood rush to that area.

Bo stepped back and took both of Tamsin's hands in hers. "So you want to come to bed now?" asked Bo.

"I'm not sleepy yet. I was thinking that we could go for a short flight if you're up to it." Said Tamsin with hopeful eyes.

"I'm up for it," said Bo and Tamsin walked over to her and put her arms around her waist.

"Just hang on to me okay," Tamsin said as she walked them over to the window. Tamsin pulled Bo up against her where her body was facing away from her. Tamsin then walked them over to the window. Tamsin leaned out and without warning jumped with Bo in her arms. Bo closed her eyes but opened them when she felt the air holding her up. She was looking down at the ground and she saw trees and building fly by in a flash. It was like she was the one with the wings and not Tamsin. Tamsin didn't even have to hold her tight. It was like they were connected with strong magnates. Bo felt weightless. It was amazing.

"Are you doing alright there?" asked Tamsin watching Bo try to take everything in.

"I'm good. This is awesome. It can see all the lights in the city."

"You haven't seen anything yet. I'm going to take you to the best place to watch the city at night." Tamsin said climbing higher in the sky. The moon was bright overhead now. The storm seemed to have passed. Tamsin figured that Odin must have gotten ahold of himself by this point. The night was now peaceful and quiet.

Tamsin flew them over to the top of a tall building. The building was taller than any that Bo had seen. They landed on top of it softly and Tamsin let go of Bo's waist.

"Come over here," Tamsin said walking to the edge of the building and sitting on it so that her legs were hanging off. Bo walked over to join her and looked out into the city below them. They could see for miles. The city was lit up like a tree on Christmas.

"It's really beautiful up here. Thanks for taking me to see it." Bo said.

"It's always been a good place to think when things were tough. I like to sit and wonder about the people that are using the lights. I wonder what their lives are like and what they do every day. It's nice to daydream about what it would be like if I hadn't joined Odin. I wonder what I missed out on."

"I don't know that you really missed that much. I grew up normal too and it wasn't that great. It's not really about what you do with your life, it's about the people in it." Bo said .

"I never really had a lot of people in my life that I could count on." Tamsin said with a sad smile.

"Well you do now." Said Bo taking one of Tamsin's hands and lacing her fingers through her own. It made Tamsin feel warmer and happy. Bo really liked her, even though she knew what she was and what she did.

Bo would have never thought that Tamsin would have so much baggage, but she wanted to comfort her. She could never take away all the guilt that Tamsin felt just for doing her job, but she could be there for her now. She wanted to show her that it was not who she was but who she is, that was important.

They were quiet for a while. They just wanted to sit and enjoy the view and each other's company. They didn't need to say much. They were able to say all they needed to with their hands. Bo ran her thumb over Tamsin's knuckles and Tamsin squeezed her hand in response. This was nice. It was the first time they were able to be alone together without having to run from something or someone.

The night flew by and soon it was time for them to head back. Bo thought that Tamsin held her even tighter on the way back. It was not because she had too, but because she could seem to get Bo close enough to her. Bo was the first person that she had opened up to about how she felt about everything and she didn't run from her. Bo didn't think she was a monster or some vulture. Bo saw her as Tamsin and nothing scary. It felt like her heart was a ton lighter than it had been in hundreds of years.

Author's note- Just a fluffy chapter. I hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 confessions

They were back in the room, but Bo was wired. She didn't really want to sleep. The night had been too prefect. She looked over at Tamsin and tried to take in all of her. Bo really didn't see in her what Tamsin seemed to think everyone else did. She saw a woman who had cut herself off from everyone else because she has to.

Tamsin caught her looking and gave her a look that was a mix between annoyance and enjoyment. Tamsin saw Bo's eyes glimmer blue for a brief second and she looked away. Tamsin knew that she must be hungry because they had been gone a while now. Tamsin didn't think about how she was going to get that need of Bo's met. It was not something that had crossed her mind when she was planning this.

She could send Bo out to feed and could hang around close to her, but the idea of having to see Bo feed off someone else. She thought about how silly that thought was because Bo and her were not really together. She didn't even think that Bo would want to be with her after everything. She tried to reason that the kisses they had shared were nothing more than Bo being grateful.

Bo seemed to be able to read her mind as she walked over to her. She put a hand on her shoulder. "I meant what I said earlier. You're a good person, Tamsin, even if you can't see it. I hate to bring it up but I really need to feed. I could just go out and come right back. I don't have to be gone long. I think I'll be okay".

Tamsin thought quickly. She didn't want Bo to leave. It was dangerous, but there were other reasons as well. "I don't know if that is a good idea." Tamsin said, but really it would have probably have been fine. Odin was not looking for them anymore tonight. Bo could go out and feed. Tamsin took a deep breath. "It's not safe. If you need to feed, you can feed off of me. I don't know how you feel about that, but it's okay with me." Tamsin said shyly looking down.

"I don't want to make you do anything that you're not okay with. Affection is not your thing, I get it. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I would rather go out if you aren't comfortable. I'm pretty hungry and I don't know if I'll not want to go further than just a kiss. It will be harder,because of the way I feel about you."

Tamsin looked up in surprise. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Bo had feelings for her and that was more than she could have hoped for. It made her stomach do flips to think about it. Bo studied her expressions and could see her aura flare up when she told her she cared for her. Her aura was happy and Bo had never seen that on her before.

Tamsin walked softly across the room and over to Bo. She stopped when she was in arms length. "I don't want you to go. Stay with me?" Tamsin asked.

Bo studied her eyes and it was like she was rooted to the spot. Is she had wanted to go, her feet wouldn't have let her. Tamsin looked so vulnerable and scared of rejection. She looked like she was terrified of what Bo's next words might be. She looked at her soft features. She looked her body up and down. She was still in her pajamas because neither of them had changed before going back out. Her eyes wandered up her legs and over her cute hips and came back up to her face. Beautiful greens eyes, sculpted cheekbones, and hair that fell like a waterfall that had frozen in place and was touched by Midas himself. Tamsin may not have been a fae with powers of charm, like she did, but she didn't need them. Tamsin really had no idea of the effects that she had on Bo. Bo was pulled to her like she was the other half of herself. She loved Dyson and Lauren, but there was something different about Tamsin. There was something that made Tamsin special. Maybe it wasn't love yet but it was something very like it. It was not just lust or the need to feed either.

Bo couldn't tell her no. She knew that she had to stay. "Of course, I'll stay it that's what you want."

"I think I would really like that." Tamsin said coming close to Bo. She looked like she was trying to make up her mind about wether to kiss Bo or not. After several seconds she seemed to make up her mind and leaned into Bo and softly kissed her. Bo's hungry was power but there was also growing lust in her stomach as well. Bo didn't want to move too fast, because Tamsin had run away so many times before.

"You're okay with this?" Asked Bo

"More than okay." Said Tamsin locking her lips over Bo's once more. Bo met her kisses with passion. Bo couldn't help but pull a little of Tamsin's chi as she kissed her. It was so sweet and she could taste the Valkyrie's arousal in it. That made it even sweeter than the times before.

Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and pulled her as close as she could get her. Bo felt her hands travel up the back of the tank top she was wearing. Bo had never seen Tamsin like this. It was making her crazy with want. Tamsin's nailed ranked over Bo's shoulders and back down to the waist band of her shorts. Tamsin pulled at the waist band playfully. She was still Tamsin and she loved to tease.

Bo kissed along Tamsin's neck and jawline. Her lips traced every inch of skin that was around her neck and ears. Tamsin was moaned as Bo bit down softly on the skin under her ear and soothed the area with her tongue. The moaning only served to make them both hotter.

"I've wanted this for so long. Sex is just physical if you don't care about the other person. It's been a long time since I've felt this way. Please don't stop, Bo." Tamsin said as her breath caught in her throat. Bo walked the two of them over to the bed and Tamsin laid down on it. She pulled Bo on top of her. Bo put a knee on both sides of Tamsin and Tamsin hands snaked up her top again.

Bo gasped as Tamsin's hand cupped one of her breasts and gave a gentle squeeze. Her thumb rubbed over her nipple. Tamsin smiled as she watched Bo's eyes shine blue. Bo raised Tamsin's shirt and started kissing the exposed skin there next. Tamsin could feel herself growing wetter as Bo took one of her nipples in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Tamsin didn't know how long she could take this divine torture.

As Bo's mouth and tongue where working on Tamsin's upper body, her hands were focused on the lower part. Bo's hand dropped into Tamsin's underwear and were getting very close to her sweet spot. Tamsin pushed her hips closer to Bo's hand in an effort to move her where she wanted her. Bo was not ready to get to that yet.

Bo had moved to where both of her legs were now over one of Tamsin's thighs. Her center was close enough that Tamsin could feel the heat coming off of her. Tamsin roughly pulled that the shorts that Bo, annoyingly still had on. Bo giggled as Tamsin tried to pull them off her and the helped her. Tamsin pulled Bo's tank over her head as well. Bo was breathtaking before her. Her body was perfect. Everything about her was designed to draw people in and now Tamsin was able to fully appreciate that.

Bo dropped down to where her face was between her legs. She yanked Tamsin's shorts off and made a show of pulling her underwear down after them. She kissed Tamsin's thighs and so close to her center that Tamsin shuttered as she felt her breath.

"That's so much better. Now I can see how perfect you really are. Your skin is so soft and you taste like an angel. Maybe Valkyries and Angels have more in common than you think." Bo smiled as she climbed back in the position she was before.

"Well what I want to do to you is differently not very angelic." Smirked Tamsin. Tamsin ghosted her thigh over Bo's center when she straddled her again. The slight movement caused the succubus to attack Tamsin with her mouth again. Bo's kissing was overwhelming. It was like all of her feelings came to the surface at once. Tamsin had forgotten how powerful a kiss could be. It was one of the best things in the world and she couldn't believe that she had ever given that up. Bo's tongue was a major force. It seemed to want to taste ever part of Tamsin's mouth. Bo pulled back and nipped at Tamsin's lower lip. "My god the succubus how amazing!" Thought Tamsin.

Tamsin ground her thigh on Bo's center and caused the succubus to cry out. It was like rushing hot water going through her body and settling in her lower stomach. Bo felt Tamsin's fingers join her thigh. She gently began to rub a finger close to her clit. Her finger ran circles around it, but didn't touch it just yet. Tamsin's fingers traveled down to Bo's opening and she pushed one inside. Tamsin's palm was grinding on Bo's clit and she could feel that Bo was getting close. Bo's inner muscles squeezed and relaxed around her fingers. Tamsin increases her speed and Bo began to moan louder. One final push was all it took to send Bo over the edge. She rocked herself on Tamsin's hand and Tamsin followed her lead. Bo had an intense orgasm and then laid her head on Tamsin's chest.

After Bo recovered she kissed Tamsin deeply and started to kiss lower. Bo kissed and licked her way down to Bo's waist. She kissed and nibbled at Tamsin's hip bones. She kissed the top of her thighs and could still taste herself on one of them. Bo placed kisses on Tamsin's soft mound. Tamsin was moaning under her. She loved torturing her. It was Bo's payback for all the times that she had run out on her after they had kissed. She was not about to make it too easy on her.

Tamsin went ridged as she felt Bo give her a wide lick down her center. If Tamsin had thought that Bo was a good kisser is was nothing to the skill the tongue had here. Tamsin shuttered and fought to keep herself under control, but it was not easy with Bo's tongue worshipping her core. Tamsin did taste good and Bo couldn't get enough of her. She didn't want her to come too quickly and ruin her fun. Bo's tongue licked up and down Tamsin's slit several more times. Each time she could feel Tamsin shutter as she passed over her clit. Tamsin's hands had threaded into Bo's hair as she continued to lick and suck on her.

Tamsin almost screamed as she felt Bo's teeth nip at her clit, gently. Bo kissed her clit and then began to suck. She sucked few several minutes until Tamsin was raising up to meet her mouth. Bo licked and then stuck her tongue inside of Tamsin. She could feel her walls tighten around her tongue. She pushed and couple of fingers inside her in place of her tongue and began to suck her clit again.

Tamsin was know moaning and her hands were glued in Bo's hair. Tamsin could feel her climax washing over her in intense waves. It whole body was in spasms. Bo had one hand inside Tamsin and the other holding her hips. Tamsin's walls closed around her fingers and Tamsin was a mess as she came. It was a rush of pent up lust and emotion that had not been released in so long. It was the most beautiful thing that Bo had ever seen. She almost never wanted it to end. Bo pushed her into another orgasm just as she was coming down from the first. She used her charm to keep her dialed up to a high level. This time Tamsin could not keep from making tiny noises as she came.

Tamsin finally came down and pulled Bo back up on top of her. She kissed her and leaned in to breathe her in. She pulled back the covers and didn't let go of Bo as she got comfortable in bed. She buried her face into Bo's collar bone. Bo wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head as she turned out the lamp beside her.

Author's note- I kind of felt like I was writing the same sex scene over again so I tried to make this one different. I hope it was good. Of course, you totally can't tell that I have a thing for Rachel Skarsten. She is beautiful! It's hard to do her justice in words. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are lovely people.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Tamsin fell into a deep sleep, she could feel herself drifting into one of her usual dreams. It was always the same. She was lost and looking for someone. She would call out for them and they would never answer. She had never known who she was looking for in these dreams, however, until tonight.

This dream was a bit different. She knew she was looking for Bo. She was screaming her name in a dark and lonely place, but she never received an answer. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she could fell the darkness closing in on her. It was suffocating. She tried to will herself to wake up, but it was if someone was holding her there.

That's when she saw him. He was distorted and almost inhuman but she knew who he was. His presence could fill a whole room with dread and since she was the only one here, she got the full blast of it. She could feel his anger rolling off in waves and if she had been closer, she was sure they would knock her down.

"Tamsin!," shouted his radiating voice and it bounced around the empty room, coming back to her after bouncing off each wall in turn. "I warned you. I told you that I would not have a disobedient Valkyrie. Bring her to me or not only will your life end, but it will end in the most unpleasant way I can come up with in the time it takes me to track you down. I have eyes everywhere, you foolish girl. Do you think that you can run? Honestly, my dear, I thought you had more sense than this."

"Well I guess I missed a few lessons," smarted Tamsin, refusing to back down.

"Bring her to me, or you won't like me when I find you. This is the last warning you get." He said and then faded into the darkness, leaving Tamsin alone once more.

It didn't matter to her what Odin did to her anymore. She knew what he was capable of but she could bring herself to be afraid. Somehow she would deal with whatever he could do to her, as long as she saved Bo. She never thought that she could be selfless, but here she was willing to risk her life. Either Bo's hero complex was contagious or she cared more for Bo than she wanted to.

She could see dim lights forming in her dream world. She focused on them and soon the world began to melt away and was replaced by one much more substantial. She was waking up and could now see soft light dancing behind her eyelids. She forced her eyes open and the real world came into focus. She looked around the small hotel room and them rolled on her side to face Bo's side of the bed.

Terror and disappear ran through her like ice water and settled in a puddle of heartbreak in her stomach. Bo was not next to her. She was gone. Tamsin's mind went into overdrive thinking about why Bo wasn't there. Tamsin thought that Bo must have figured that she would be better off on her own without having a wanted Valkyrie with her. Maybe she was just another play thing to Bo after all. Bo was a succubus and she couldn't have feelings for everyone she slept with after all. Worse yet, what if Odin had somehow gotten to her while she was sleeping. That was what she feared the most. She sat straight up in bed and looked around once more. She was becoming fanatic.

"Bo!" She called out in an unsure voice, scared that someone else might and and terrified that no one would. "Bo! Bo! Please answer me!" She cried. She should have known. Anything that seemed too good to be true always was.

Just then Bo popped her head around the door frame of the bathroom and was looking concerned. She had a toothbrush still in her mouth and her hair in a towel. She looked at Tamsin as if to say "I'm here, don't worry" before going to finish brushing.

She came out a second later and walked over to the bed. She sat down and looked into Tamsin's red rimmed eyes.

"I'm right here, hon. What's the matter?" Bo asked.

"I thought Odin had taken you or that you left because you didn't want the extra baggage that you would have to deal with if I'm with you." Tamsin said because lying to Bo had become harder tundra in the North Pole. She could form the words to make a lie anymore.

Bo just smiled and looked at her like she discovered the reason for a small child's phobia. She looked like she had just seen the roots of a very strong tree. She looked amazed and touched by the fragility of them at the same time.

"You can't think that I would leave you to deal with my father's rage after you protected me."

"Oh," Tamsin thought. "Of course she feels like she has to stay with you to protect you. You couldn't think she stayed because she really wanted to? How naive can you be?" She asked herself.

As if Bo could read her mind she added, "I didn't just stay to protect you either. It wasn't just about feeding last night. Please don't think it was. If I really didn't want to be that close to you then I would have gone out regardless. Other people may have run out on you, but as you can see, I'm not going anywhere. Besides it's really rude to eat and run," she said smiling a wicked smile and pulling a lock of blonde hair out of Tamsin's face.

"And I didn't even get the chance to pack you a doggy bag," Tamsin said pulling Bo on top of her and kissing down her neck. Bo closed her eyes and forced her hunger back some. It was really hard for Bo to keep that in check around Tamsin. Tamsin only pulled her closer and breathed on her neck. Her hot breath sent chills down her back.

"So my dear succubus, now that you have me, what are you going to do?" Tamsin asked as she played with a piece of Bo's hair. It felt good to have Bo laying on top of her. She wanted as much contact between the two of them as possible.

"Mmmm, I don't know, Detective?" Bo said licking her lips and then biting her lower lip to entice Tamsin. Of course, Tamsin didn't need it. She was completely enraptured by Bo. Tamsin leaned up and locked lips with Bo. Bo's tongue moved slowly around her own. Bo gently pulled some chi from her and Bo heard Tamsin's answering moan.

"Well I did have a few ideas but I'm not sure you can handle it" Tamsin said kissing down Bo's jawline and running her hands up Bo's sleep top. "Valkyries can be pretty wild, especially this one."

"Is that a challenge?" said Bo pinning both of Tamsin's arms to the mattress in a playful manner. Bo kissed Tamsin's exposed neck and nipped at her ear lobe. Tamsin felt the charm that Bo was sending through her. She gasped out loud when Bo charm started filling her.

Tamsin gave a throaty laugh in her sexy voice. Bo loved Tamsin's voice, it was so beautiful to her. She could feel Tamsin arousal spike up when she kissed her again with her arms still pinned.

"Maybe it is a challenge, are you up to it, babe?"

"Always."

Tamsin quickly flipped Bo to where she was under her. Tamsin sat up and straddled Bo's hips. She began to grind gently against her, drawing soft moans from Bo. If Tamsin's intention was to drive her mad with desire, she was doing a great job.

Bo's hands traveled up and cupped Tamsin's breasts through her shirt. Bo tried to focus on Tamsin's blissful face that was above her, but it was difficult with Tamsin grinding on her.

"Stop teasing, Valkyrie!"

"Why? Are you saying that you can't handle it?" Tamsin said giving her a mocking smile.

"No."

"Is there finally someone who might have met her match?"

"Mmmm, how I love that cocky attitude, but no," Bo said even as she felt Tamsin grind deeper against her. Tamsin smiled as she saw Bo's face and gave Bo a look that would have melted ice. Bo swore she could also feel the heat coming off of it. Tamsin slowed her grinding to a painfully slow rhythm. It was also torture waiting for her to move back against her. "You know, it's really shouldn't tease a succubus, cuz I can do this," Bo said sending a strong wave of charm through her. Tamsin fought to control the moan that tried to force its way out of her throat. "Well?" asked Bo almost laughing as she saw Tamsin's struggle to keep herself under control.

"You play dirty," Tamsin said in a mock pout.

"Oh and what you were doing was fair?"

"I didn't use my powers, cheater."

"Only because your powers do work that way, but if they did, then you would have done it in a heartbeat. Do I speak the truth?"

"Maybe," said Tamsin laying back down on Bo and snuggling against her neck. Bo wrapped her arms around her and looked her in the eyes. These green eyes were so beautiful and it was impossible not to be pulled in by them. As she studied Tamsin's face, she was shocked to see that her eyes started to change as she looked at them.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked as she watched, alarmed.

Tamsin's eyes had lost focus and she didn't seem to be looking at anything in the room anymore. It was like she had stepped out of her body but all the lights were left on inside her. Bo couldn't get her to come back. She rolled her over on the bed but didn't know what to do to help her. She could only watch, helplessly, as Tamsin was pulled from the conscious world.

Tamsin found herself standing in the room she had been in the night before. Odin was once again looking at her. She figured that he must have pulled her consciousness to him in order to talk to her once more.

"Tamsin. Have you had time to think about what I said?"

"Yes, and my answer is the same."

"Well, that's too bad. I really didn't want to kill you, but you leave me no choice."

"I won't give her to you."

"Alright then, enjoy the last few days of your life," he said as she could feel herself coming back into her body.

When she came back Bo was holding her in her lap and was freaking out. She opened her eyes, and relief washed over Bo.

"You're okay. Thank God." Bo said.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Odin pulled me over to talk to me. I refused to hand you over. He told me he'd kill me."

"I'm not going to let that happen. We have to do something."

"We have to get to him, before he can get to us. It's the only chance we have. I can cross us over between the worlds. We will stop him, I just don't know how yet. I will not let him get to you."

"I trust you."

Tamsin smiled. After all that she had done, Bo trusted her. She was too perfect and Odin would kill everything in her that was good. She would die protecting her if that's what it took. Bo took her in her arms and she kissed her.

"No matter what, I have you, and I feel safe," Bo said kissing her again.

Tamsin wasn't sure how she had gotten lucky enough to have someone like Bo come into her life, but she would not lose her without a fight. For the first time in a long time, she was happy that she was more than human. It would give her a way to protect the one person that was her whole world. She may not be as powerful as Odin, but she had one thing that he didn't have and that was Bo.

Author's Note- sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy. I had to read back over what I had already written and remind myself of the story. Anyone else ever read back over something and think _I wrote that. There is no way that I could have come up with that?! _Not bragging just surprised that I'm getting better at this. As always comments are welcome and I love to get them. I hope the story is making someone out there happy.


End file.
